Second Chances in Diguise
by Alyssa6
Summary: *Completed*Landon is in college and a girl named Selena is chasing after his heart. Will she suceed? Mysteriously and coinincidentally, shortly after meeting Selena, Landon is sent back to his past and is given a chance to redo some mistakes he had made.
1. Prologue and The Beginning

Title of Story: Second Chance in Disguise-Prologue & Chapter 1  

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Just send me a review.

Author's Note about Summary: This has several plots I've seen used and I am attempting to mush it (in a good way) into one huge plot. Therefore, it is a lot easier for me to just tell you about the plots in summary

Summary: Plot #1:  Years after Jamie dies, a girl is in pursuit of Landon. Will he accept, or resist?   Plot #2:   Landon gets a chance to redo his behavior starting from when he tries to ask for Jamie's help.

                  Plot #3: This one is a surprise.

Author's Note: I am not particularly new to fanfic writing. I wrote a couple for other movies/TV shows. This, is however my first attempt at writing a fanfic for "A Walk to Remember" and is based on the movie, not the book because I haven't read it yet. Please don't be scared off by the rather awkward prologue. It is essential to the story however so please read it first. We get to Landon in Chapter 1. Anything in 'these' is 'the character's thoughts'. For ex: Jane looked at the sky. 'It sure is pretty'. 

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of or in any way associated with A Walk to Remember. This story of fiction has been created purely for the enjoyment of readers. I am in no way making any profit.  

Prologue 

          "Wish Denied. Next!" the young monarch said. She had no human name, but so much power over the lives of others. 

          "Hello, your highness" said the redhead, who had presently entered the room, with a curtsy. 

          "Ah, Tera, my favorite worker. What can I do for you?" the monarch replied.

          "I mean no disrespect. But, I mean to ask you to reconsider a decision you made. As you know, sometimes due to certain occurrences, sometimes a decision made at one moment isn't executed quick enough and time causes an erro…." Tera said.

           "Cut to the chase, Tera. You know I don't like people taking up my time," the monarch interrupted. 

           "Yes, your highness. I have come to beg the rethinking of your decision of Jamie Sullivan," Tera spit out.

            "Jamie Sullivan? Hmmmm, Jackyln! Get me info on this Jamie Sullivan," the monarch said. 

            "So, will you do it?" Tera inquired.

            "I will look into it. Is that all?" the monarch replied. 

            "Yes and thank you," Tera said gratefully. 

            "Your welcome. Dismissed." the monarch said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Please don't leave me grandpa," the child said. 

          "It is time for me to go," the grandfather replied. 

          "Don't leave me," the child cried out. Out of the shadows, another figure appeared. She seemed to be a spirit from her unearthly appearance. No one took any notice of her. She approached the child and grandfather. 

           "Your time is up, Thamadeus," she hissed. She put her hand up as if to blow a kiss and sucked air in. A wispy substance of smoke rose from the grandfather and onto the figure's hand. It gathered up and she blew it into a jar. 

           "I'm so sorry. Goodbye," the grandfather managed to gasp out to his granddaughter as the figure sucked up all that was left of the smoky substance.

            "No! Grandfather Thamadeus, don't leave. Please, don't leave. No, don't," the child said to the dead grandfather. 

           "It was his time to die," the figure whispered but she knew it was no use. The child couldn't hear her.  She waved her hand in a circle and a portal opened up. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             Back at the Monarch's lair, the figure appeared. "You called me, master?"

           "Yes. Tera came in earlier today. She has convinced me to look into the case of Jamie Sullivan. Jacklyn has already filled me in on the history and I have decided a plan to see if Tera's assumptions were correct. Tell me. How good are your acting skills?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 

           "Hey Landon! Wait up!" a girl with golden blonde hair said as she ran after her classmate. Landon stopped and turned around to see who was calling him. 

           "Oh, hey Selena," Landon said when she caught up to him. 

           "Wow, wasn't that final hard? I nearly died from the pressure! But, there's the party tonight so that will give me a chance to recover from the stress. Are you coming?" Selena asked. 

           "The final was tough. Ummm, I'm not really sure if I'm coming to the party. I haven't really thought about it," Landon replied.

           "Oh come on. It'll be fun! Everybody is going to be here. You can bring your girlfriend," Selena said. 'Oh I sure hope I'm wrong about him having a girlfriend. But, why else would he be wearing that ring on his finger? It doesn't seem like he's married. I've been to his house and I've asked my friends and we've never seen a wife'.

             "I don't have a girlfriend," Landon replied. He could tell Selena had a type of crush on him. But he didn't feel like moving on and he probably never would. Not after Jamie. 

             "Well, since you don't have a girlfriend, what is that ring for?" Selena asked curiously.

             "That's my wedding ring," Landon replied bluntly. He didn't really feel like talking about it. 

             "You're married? What's your wife's name? How come I don't see her when I come over?" Selena inquired. 'He _is_ married. Too bad. Well, even though you like him, Selena, it wouldn't be a very good idea to break up a marriage.'

             "Yes, I'm married. Her name is Jamie Sullivan. And you don't see her because she died 6 years ago from leukemia," Landon said. 'I got to get out of here. I can't stand talking about Jamie' 

             "Oh, I'm sorry. But it's been 6 years. Maybe you should move on," Selena said. 'So he doesn't have a living wife. Wait, he was married at 18? Must've been some slut then. Well, looking at it this way, he probably didn't love her very much. He probably just felt bad about the whole leukemia thing and that's why he hasn't started dating. Hmmm, now I just have to convince him to start dating again. To start dating _me_.'

            "No, I'll never move on. I loved her!" Landon said noticing the volume of his voice rising. "Look, I can't talk about this. I'll see you later. Bye," Landon said more quietly and he walked off in a different direction.

         'Maybe I brought up the moving on thing a little too quickly. Time for a new plan' Selena thought.

Coming on July 22, 2002: Chapter 2+

Author's Note: Please R&R. I appreciate all comments, even critical ones although I don't accept flames. Thanks! Also, sorry about the shortness but I'm busy today. However, I'll have ALL DAY tomorrow to work on it so the next few chapters will be long. ~Alyssa


	2. Meet Selena

Title of Story: Second Chance in Disguise-Chapter 2

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Send me a review.

Summary: It's in the previous chapter. 

Author's Note: 'Words in here are thoughts'. For ex: Jane looked up at the sky. 'The sky sure is pretty'

_Bring! Bring!_

Landon turned over and slammed his hand on his alarm clock. 

'I don't remember setting it'

_Bring! Bring!_

'Oh wait. That's the phone. Never mind.'

Landon turned over to the other side of the bed to pick up the phone.

Bring! Bri… 

"Hello," Landon said groggily.

"Hey Landon. Oh, were you sleeping? I am so sorry. Do you want me to call back later?" Selena said.

"Selena? Yeah, I was sleeping. But it's ok. It was only for a nap. It's probably a good thing you woke me up or I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight," Landon replied.

"Landon, I'm really sorry about earlier today. It must be tough to talk about her. I didn't mean to word it that way. I was just saying that you don't seem to have dealt with it. Maybe you should try. I mean, at least you should try to talk about her. But, if you don't want to that's alright. I'm just suggesting that. I'm sure that she probably didn't want you to be upset your whole life. Your young, take advantage of that," Selena babbled on. When she finished, there was silence for a moment. "Landon?"

"Oh, well. Maybe you're right, Selena," Landon said.

"About what?" Selena asked. 'Wait, what did I say that I could've been right about. I'm pretty sure he isn't going to just start dating me so that wasn't it….'

"That I should try to talk about her and that she wouldn't want me to be upset my whole life. I think that talking about it could help. It might make me feel better and that's what she would've wanted," Landon said.

"Well, it's good that you realized that. You know, if you want, you can talk to me about her. I'd love to listen," Selena said. 'Not really but by giving you emotional support, you'll probably fall for me'

"I know," Landon said. Again, silence filled the moment.

"So, are you going to the party tonight? It'd give you a good chance to talk," Selena asked. 'Come on, come on. Say yes say yes say yes!'

"I guess. What time is it? Oh shoot! I slept forever. Now I won't be asleep till 5:00AM! I better go get ready. I'll see you there, Selena. Bye," Landon said and hung up.

"Perfect," Selena whispered to nobody in particular.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Landon! There you are," Selena said as she made her way over to the sitting area.

"Hey Selena," Landon replied. He noticed her attire. She was wearing a tight, short black dress, which had a large V in the middle. 'Very subtle Selena' 

"I'm so glad you could make it. Are you going to dance or just sit here all night because I'm looking for a dance partner," Selena said. 'Hmmm, very subtle Selena' she thought to herself.

"I don't really feel like dancing," Landon said.

"Why not?" Selena asked. 

"Several reasons," Landon replied. 'Well, first, dancing is exclusive to Jamie. Second, I'm pretty much a bad dancer. Third, I don't want to lead you on. Fourth, I don't really feel like partying,'

"Well then, do you want to talk about her?" Selena asked.

"It's alright. I can tell you want to go dance. Don't let me stop you from having fun. Go," Landon replied.

"No, I really want to hear about her. She must've been pretty amazing to have stole your heart for all these years," Selena said. 'Oooh, that's a good idea, compliment the girl. That's the way into his heart. You are such a genius, Selena!'

"Are you sure?" Landon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I really want to know," Selena said. 

"Ok, I don't know how to begin," Landon said.

"Well, how long did you know her?" Selena asked.

"I knew her all my life. We both lived in Beaufort and she was the Reverend's daughter. But, I never really did _know_ her until our senior year in high school. It all started when my so-called _friends_ and I got a classmate of ours named Clay Gephardt

to jump into this pool of muddy water. He got injured pretty badly because there were pipes in there although we hadn't known that in the beginning.  But, all my classmates ran while I went to save him and I ended up taking all the blame. As punishment, I was forced to tutor kids and star in the leading role for the school play," Landon began. Then he stopped and hesitated. It was tough to talk about Jamie. 

"Go on," Selena said. 'So, he was a bad-boy. Even better. But his wife was the Reverend's daughter? That doesn't seem like a slut….'

"Ok. Well, I soon found myself overwhelmed. The kid I was tutoring just wouldn't get it and the play was ridiculous. I knew I was going to be humiliated by being in that play. I was having a difficult time memorizing my lines. I was in over my head. So, I knew I would have to get help. That's where Jamie came in. Jamie _volunteered_ for tutoring and the school play. I went to her to ask for help. I still remember it so well," Landon said. 

"Tell me about it then," Selena said. 'Hmm, maybe this flashback can give me some insight into how she captured his heart. It could give me tips.

Landon could feel the tears well up in his eyes and his voice begin to choke. "I'm sorry, I can't continue. It's just too hard. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," Landon said and he stood up to go.

"Landon, wait. I'll walk home with you," Selena said.

"No, you stay here. You came to party, so now party," Landon said.

"I don't really feel like it. Plus, the girl's dormitory is right next to the guys and it's a long walk. I don't want to walk home alone. Who knows what kind of creeps are lurking out there?" Selena said. 'Play the defenseless lady and let his macho side take over'

"Ok, let's go" Landon replied. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Landon's building he turned around and said, "I'm glad I talked about Jamie. I feel a lot better."

"See, I told you," Selena replied. "Umm, so I'll see you again tomorrow. Do you want to go eat? We could talk there," Selena asked. 

"I guess. Why don't we go down to that Café. I'll see you there at noon," Landon said. 

"Great, bye," Selena said. 'My plan is in action. Soon, Jamie will be the farthest thing from his mind. I will be the one'

Author's Note: Ok, that's all for Chapter 2. I'll try to come up with Chapter 3 later today. For all those people who want Jamie and Landon to stay together: Read the summary and pay attention to the prologue. It might give you some hints as to the secret plot to the story.  As always, R&R please. I want to know how I'm doing. Oh also, thank you Jamie Sommers for the help of the flashback. I've only seen the movie once so it was difficult to remember the scene. I recommend all of you read her stories, all of them are extremely well written stories. ~Alyssa

                                                                                                            .                                                                      


	3. The Unmasking

Title of Story: Second Chances in Disguise-Chapter 3

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Just Send A Review

Summary: It's in the first chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own A Walk to Remember and never will

Author's Note: Don't forget to give me a review! I want to know how to improve.

              Landon reached for the door of the Café but someone else's hands got there first. He looked up. "Oh, hey Selena," Landon said. 

             "Landon! Hey, what's up?" Selena said happily. She was so giddy when she went to sleep last night she could barely fall asleep. 'It may not be a date, but hey, it's a beginning. We can treat it like a date, he just doesn't have to know that.'

            "Not much," Landon said normally. He wasn't giddy and he had slept like a log. He had cried himself to sleep. 'I sure hope she doesn't think this is a date. But, I need to talk about Jamie, and I can't do therapy.'

             "Ok, so tell me, what happened after you asked Jamie for help," Selena asked after they ordered the food.

             "Well this is how it went," Landon began

"What'd ya want, Carter? I've known you for years and you've never been the first to say hello." 

 "I need help with my lines."

"Landon Carter is asking me for help?"

 "Yeah." 

"Okay…I'll pray for you." 

"Jamie…no…look…I really need help…"

"You've obviously never asked anybody for help before, right? A request like yours requires…flattery and groveling. It has to be for the common good of everybody."

"It IS for the common good, okay. Eddie Zimmerhoff deserves the best. Please"

"Okay." 

"One condition though Carter."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me." 

          "Really? She said that you shouldn't fall in love with her? Why?" Selena asked. 'Hmm, maybe this Jamie was playing the hard to get approach…Maybe I should try that'

          "Because she knew she was going to die. When she told me she had leukemia she had said "I don't need a reason to be angry with god." She didn't want love to be the reason," Landon replied. 

          "Oh, continue," Selena said. 

           "Well, time went by and I guess you could say we bonded. She told me about this list she made of things she wanted to do in her life. One time I saw her at the cemetery and I went to see what she was doing. She was looking at the stars through a telescope she built when she was 12. Anyways, during the play, she was so beautiful as she sang. I knew I had fallen in love with her right there and then," Landon said. He knew he was leaving out the part where he had been a jerk to Jamie, but he didn't feel like discussing it. 

              "When she sat down and finished singing, I leaned over and kissed her. It wasn't in the script but no one knew that except the people in the play. Well, my ex-girlfriend and my so-called friends decided to play a prank on Jamie. They printed out and pasted out flyers of her head on some other women's scantily clad body. Well, I told them off and then Jamie and I spent all our time together"

              "One day she told me. She told me she had leukemia. I got so mad and angry. Angry with her for not telling me and angry at so many other things. I asked my dad to help but he couldn't and I got mad at him. I just got mad at the world. I calmed down and decided to spend our time together. I built her a big telescope in her front yard so that she could see the comet coming by. I proposed to her and we got married and spent the summer together. At the end of it, she passed away," Landon finished. Tears were flowing down Landon's face but he didn't care. He had gotten it out. He felt relieved. "Maybe we should go now," Landon said. Selena paid the bill and the two walked back to the dormitories.   

              "Thank you for letting me talk about her," Landon said.

              "Oh, it was nothing. That was a very sad story," Selena said. 

              "Well, it really means a lot to me. It feels good to finally get it off my chest," Landon said. 

              "Do you know what else might make you feel better?" Selena asked.

              "No, what?" Landon said. 

              "This," Selena said and she leaned in to kiss him. But, Landon quickly pushed her away. 

              "Selena have you listened to anything I've said. I thought you said you understood?" Landon said.

              "Look, I listened. I didn't see anything about the story besides infatuation. I don't get what made her so special and why you won't let go!" Selena said but then suddenly stopped. She paused for a moment and continued, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just got caught up in the moment. I really didn't mean it. Landon, please forgive me."

               "Jamie was everything to me. She made me better. She inspired me. She made me want to be more. Did you know that it's because of her I'm in medical school? I came to study so that some that I might cure cancer. If I hadn't met her, I'd be on the same wrong road I was on. I'd probably be asking if you wanted fries with that at the local McDonalds. She was more than my girlfriend or my wife. She was my muse, my angel," Landon said. 

               "Oh. You didn't tell me that. Now, I understand. I'm sorry," Selena said.

               "Are you really? Or is this part of some other plan of yours to make me forget her?" Landon said angrily.

               "I'm really sorry. She must've been special in order to change you so much. You're a wonderful guy Landon. She is so lucky to have you. You never did anything wrong to her," Selena said softly.

               "No, I did," Landon said as he remembered how he had treated her.

               "What do you mean?" Selena asked.

               "I didn't tell you one part of the story. That day after I met her at the cemetery, she came up to me in school. She said hi and confirmed our meeting after school. I was in front of my so-called friends and I didn't want them to think she and I were friends so I said 'In your dreams'. I had to work really hard to make it up to her. I'm lucky she took me back," Landon said so softly it was almost a whisper.

               "If you could go back, would you change that?" Selena asked.

               "Yes, I'd change a lot of things. There are so many things I should've done. So many things I should've noticed. I was too blind and stupid then to recognize how special she was and I realized it all too late. She left me so quickly. Why did she have to go? Why did she have to die? I loved her," Landon said and sobbed. 

               "Then, change them," Selena whispered. Landon was too busy crying otherwise he would've seen the sudden change of Selena. She no longer was the college girl with golden blonde hair that had a crush on him. She was the figure who had taken a grandfather from his grandchild. She was a worker of the monarch. She was unearthly. 

               "How? What do you mea.." Landon began and trailed off as he looked up at the sight before him. "Who, who are you?" he managed to spit out. 

               "Me? I am Selena. I am part of the people who serve the Queen of Death," Selena's unearthly voice spoke. "It is we who decide who lives and who dies." The monarch had a name. Apparently, she was queen. 

               "You decide who lives and who dies? Then you took Jamie from me. Why? Why did you do that to us?" Landon said angrily. 

               "It was her time to go. Do not defy me, Landon. You are talking with a much greater force than you," Selena said with a rise in volume. She waved her hand and a portal appeared. "Step into the portal. You said you wanted to change the mistakes you made. Then go, here's your opportunity. Here's your second chance. _I_ was to give you your second chance," Selena said, paused for a moment, and added on "in disguise."

Author's Note: Ok, that's all for today. I'll write more tomorrow. And don't forget, R&R. Also, I'd like to thank Jamie Sommers for helping with the movie dialogue. Read her stories folks, they're really good. ~Alyssa


	4. The Beginning of a Rewrite

Story Title: Second Chance in Disguise-Chapter 4

Author's Pen Name: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Just write a review

Summary: In first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own "A Walk to Remember". This isn't for profit. It's for entertainment

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. One of the reviews commented that "As with several people, including myself, you're lacking a bit in description. You seem like you're writing a play more than a story". Well, I thought about that. Thank you for the commentary. I actually don't like description very much in a story. I usually skim it. But, I'll _try_ to take that into mind as I write, although I'm not making any promises. As always, R&R please.

             Landon looked in awe at the portal. He couldn't believe this. If Selena was telling the truth, here was his chance. He stood up and stepped into the portal. A moment later, he was overwhelmed with a tugging force backward. The feeling was like no other. It was as if he was flying backwards at maximum speed. 'I wouldn't be surprised if I died here. Maybe this was a trap. She works for the Queen of Death after all. Oh well, nothing I can do now' Landon thought. 

             Suddenly, he felt himself fall backwards with a loud thud onto a bed. "Oh, ow. Did I _have_ to stop that fast? Couldn't she just have like slowed me down a little first," Landon said as he got up in pain. The pain was soon forgotten as he took in the sight before him. He was back in the house he lived in when he was in high school. He knew what Selena had told him and he knew the experience through the portal couldn't have been imagined, but it was still hard to believe that he was back in the past. 

            "Landon, time to get up. You're going to be late for school!" Landon's mother called out from downstairs. 

            "I'll be down in a second mom," Landon yelled back down. "Oh man, this really _is_ happening," Landon said. He got dressed for school and took a look in the mirror. He was only six years younger, but it felt like twenty. 'I'm going to see Jamie.' The realization hit him and suddenly there was an insuppressible smile on his face. 

            "Landon, you're going to be late," Landon's mom called out again. 

            "Coming," Landon replied and he darted out his door with the knowledge that he was going to see Jamie again. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           Landon walked around looking for Jamie. 'Dang, why can't I remember anything anymore? Selena might have sent me back here _looking_ like the 18-year-old Landon, but obviously she didn't think about sending back with the _memory_ of the 18-year-old Landon.' 

           "If you needed that, all you had to do was _ask_ and I would've given it to you," Selena's voice sounded in his head.

           'What the? Selena, how'd you get into my head? Get out, you're giving me a headache' Landon thought.

           "Oh jeez, no thank you for your second chance? Not even a simple hello? With your rudeness, maybe I should rethink this," Selena's voice responded.

           'No! Sorry, I'm just not used to this whole, being back in the past thing. Umm, can you give me the memory of the 18-year-old Landon. Please. I'd really appreciate it although the amount you've given me already is already more than I could ever ask for your highness,' Landon replied, or thought. 

           "That's more like it. Granted. I will get out of your head now. I know, it hurts," Selena said. 

           'Thank you' Landon thought. 

            "Your welcome," Selena said. At the end of the welcome, the volume faded out. Landon knew she was gone. 

            "Landon, there you are man. We've been looking all over for ya!" Eric's voice broke threw Landon's thoughts. 

            "Hey," Landon replied turning around.

            "I'm sorry I just left you there to take all the blame. What was the punishment anyways?" Eric asked.

            "The old hyena is making me tutor kids and star in the school play. Can you believe that?" Landon replied. 'Yes, now I know what has happened. _Thank you Selena'_. 

             "No way! Hey, at least you weren't suspended or anything. But, seriously. You have to hang out with those freaks?" 

Dean said.

             "So Landon, you and me are still on for tonight right? You'll pick me up at 7:00?" Belinda asked.  

             "Uhhhh, yeah," Landon responded half-there. He had just caught sight of who he was looking for. Jamie Sullivan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             "Ho, take a look at _that. _How many sweaters does that girl own? One?" Dean said following Landon's gaze.

             "Ugh, it's nauseating just looking at her. Who would want to go out with her? That guy would have to be a total idiot. Or a loser. Right, Landon? Landon?" Belinda said. 

             "Umm, I'll catch up with you guys later, I have something I need to do," Landon said and he was about to turn and go talk to Jamie except the bell rang. 

             'Selena, can you zoom through class?' Landon thought.

             "Sorry, I gave you a chance to relive the experience, with your own amendments. Class is part of the experience," Selena's voice echoed back. 

             'Ugh. Oh well, it's for Jamie. I'll talk to her later,' Landon thought and he walked off to class. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Up in the heavens, Jamie is sipping tea and sitting across from Tera. "Thank you, Tera, for asking the Queen for a second chance," Jamie said politely.

            "No problem Jamie. I'm on the Queen's good side. She says I'm her 'favorite worker'. It was time to cash in on it for the greater good. Besides, what are best friends for? You think he'll pass the test? I mean, he hasn't even _talked_ to you yet. Shouldn't he have walked right past his old gang and up to you? " Tera replied. 

            "Think about that. If he had done so, he would've freaked me out. I would've thought it was part of some prank, especially with his friends standing right there. No, I think it's best he didn't do that. And will he pass the test? Yes, I think so. No, I know so. Landon loves me, and that's all that matters," Jamie replied with an angelic smile.

            "Well, I sure hope you're right. Otherwise, that would have been a huge waste. The Queen isn't very lenient on her decisions you know," Tera said.

            "Don't worry, it will be worth it," Jamie said with a look of pure acknowledgement. 

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry about the breifness today but I had to help a friend with a problem and I didn't have much time to write this. I'll write more tomorrow. And again, thanks for the reviews and I'd appreciate more. R&R please! ~Alyssa


	5. Landon's Notes

Title of the Story: Second Chance In Disguise-Chapter 5

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Just send a review, leave _your_ e-mail address, and I'll get back to you!

Summary: It's in the first chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk to Remember or it's characters.

Author's Note: Thank you for the amount of comments. It motivates me to keep going. Again, thank you. So, don't forget to R&R.

          All morning, Landon hadn't managed to talk to Jamie between classes but after this one, it would be lunch. Landon tried to pay attention to his class. He knew that it would be better for his future and would help later on. After all, he managed to work hard to get into medical school after Jamie died, so wouldn't hit make sense to work hard for medical school _before_ she dies? At least he would be able to show her living self his improvement. But, try as he might, his thoughts kept wandering to Jamie. In the beginning of class he had attempted to take notes on the topic but soon his piece of notebook paper had turned into notes to Jamie and doodles of her name long before the bell rang. 

         "And that concludes our discussion today of Ancient Civilizations. Read chapters 1-5 tonight. I will give you the questions tomorrow," the teacher said. Then, the bell rang. "Belinda, could I have a word with you?" the teacher said. Even before, when Landon had never cared about his education, he had never been so eager to leave.  On his way out, he accidentally dropped his notes, but he didn't notice…..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Landon went to go get lunch in the lunch line. "Hey, Carter," Eric said as he turned around. 

          "Hey," Landon said in reply. He was trying to look calm as he waited to get to the front of the line. He hadn't taken the time during all his classes to figure out his plan. Obviously, he couldn't just walk up to Jamie and start acting friendly. His past had already gotten rid of that option. So, he had to bring up the one topic he used last time: help for the play. He figured he could use the chance to socialize with her. Evidently, it would've worked last time had he not blown her off. But, the improvement he had gone through to get her back would not be forgotten. His second chance was given to him to fix his mistakes, not forget his good actions. Landon and Eric chatted while they were in the lunch line. Finally, after five minutes but what seemed like forever to Landon, they got to the front of the line. They paid for the lunch and left the food area. 

         "Uhh, Landon. Our table is this way," Eric commented while pointing in one direction.

         "Oh yeah, um, I'm not going to sit at our table today. I'm going to go sit at another one," Landon said.

         "Why? Which one?" Eric asked. They had sat at the same table all year.

         "I just feel like sitting at a different one. Well, lunch table 7," Landon replied. 

         "Lunch table 7? Man, why are you sitting at lunch table 7? There's nobody there but Jamie Sullivan and her whacked up friends. Is this about Belinda?" Eric inquired.

         "I just want to sit there. No, it's not about Belinda. I'll see you later Eric. Bye," Landon said hurriedly and then he walked over to Jamie's table. "May I sit here?" Landon asked. Jamie looked up.    

 "Umm, sure," Jamie said with a curious look on her face. After a silence she continued, "What'd ya want, Carter? I've known you for years and you've never been the first to say hello, nevertheless sit here at this table."

  "I need help with my lines. Would you help me practice them after school? Please," Landon said.

  "Landon Carter is asking me for help?" Jamie asked.

   "Yeah." Landon said

  "You've obviously never asked anybody for help before, right?  A request like yours requires…" Jamie began

 "…flattery and groveling. It has to be for the common good of everybody," Landon interrupted. He could still remember what she had said. "Yeah, I know it is for the common good of everybody. Eddie Zimmerhoff _and_ you deserve the best. Please, you're a really good actor and I'd really appreciate your help," Landon said.

  "Okay. How did you know I was going to say that?" Jamie asked. 

  "I'm physic. So, today after school?" Landon said.

  "Yeah, but on one condition though Carter," Jamie said.

  "To not fall in love with you? Well, I can't promise that," Landon said. Then, quickly before Jamie could answer, he stood up and went leaving Jamie to think about what he had said.

              'Ok, that's creepy. He said it before I could. What did he mean by I can't promise that? He couldn't _like_ you could he, Jamie? No, that's not possible. This is Landon Carter we're talking about. It's probably some prank he and his buddies are playing. I don't know. He _did_ risk his so-called reputation to come sit here or even be seen with me. Oh well, we'll see. There's no hurt in helping him. Hmm, well that's 42 off my list, check!'

              "Was that Landon Carter I just saw? What did that jerk want?" Gina asked.

              "Yeah it was Landon. He wanted help with his lines for the play," Jamie said.

              "And you turned him down, right?" Gina said. Gina had a crush on Landon in the 6th grade and he had completely blown her off at the school dance. 

              "No, actually I said yes," Jamie replied.

              "You've got to be kidding me! Jamie, that guy doesn't deserve your help. He's a complete slime ball. The play was _punishment_ for him. Now you're making it easier," Gina said.

              "I don't see it like that. I believe you should have faith in people. Besides, think about it this way, Gina. If Landon doesn't do well for the play, that's punishment to _us_. The fact that he at least wants to make an effort is enough. Anyways, there was flattery and groveling, and thinking about his reputation, I think that was enough," Jamie said. 

              "I hope you're right, Jamie, I hope you're right," Gina said. The two girls continued their lunch discussing the play. Gina had to leave early to go ask a teacher a question, leaving Jamie to herself for the last 10 minutes of lunch. When she had finished eating, she threw away her trash to the girl's bathroom. When she got in there, somebody shoved her against the wall. 

             "There you are Sullivan. Who do you think you are, trying to steal my boyfriend?" Belinda asked. 

             "Belinda, what are you talking about? I don't want to go out with Landon," Jamie said. 

             "Oh, don't deny it Jamie. I know what you're up to. What was he doing sitting at your lunch table today?" Belinda asked. 

            "He came over to ask for help with his lines for the play, not to socialize Belinda," Jamie said.

             "Well, helping him with his lines better be all you do, Jamie. Landon is _my boyfriend_. Not yours, mine. So stay away from him. Oh and by the way, I found your notes on the ground. Look at all the letters from 'landon' to 'jamie'. You know, it's pretty pathetic to write letters to yourself from guys, Sullivan," Belinda said, shoving Landon's notes into Jamie's hands. "Let go of her," Belinda ordered to the girl who had shoved Jamie against the wall. "Remember Jamie, stay away from Landon," Belinda said and left the bathroom. 

               Jamie stared in awe at the paper in her hands with one thought running through her mind, 'Did Landon write this?'

Author's Note: Again, thanks for all the great reviews. As always, R&R. ~Alyssa


	6. In Your Dreams

Title of the Story: Second Chances in Disguise-Chapter 6

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: If you leave your e-mail address in review, and say you want me to, I'll notify you when I update. 

Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk to Remember or it's characters. Duh!

            After the incident with Belinda in the bathroom at lunch, it was now Jamie's turn to completely ignore her teachers during the remaining classes of the day. The contents of the note kept bothering her. She knew _she_ definitely hadn't written it and it looked like _Landon_ had written it. 'This day is just too weird. Landon couldn't have written this to me. No way! This is probably just some prank of Belinda's. Yeah, that makes sense. She got jealous that Landon was going to spend time after school with me rehearsing for the play, and so she decided to try to make sure we never got close. I doubt that would happen, she's too suspicious. If I had believed Belinda, and had confronted Landon, he would think that I was nuts and completely in love with him or something, which would so rule me out as a potential 'risk'. Yeah, that's it. It was some plan of Belinda's. Well, then I'm not falling for it. I'm not going to ask Landon about it,' Jamie concluded in her thoughts. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Landon could feel his hands shaking has the right one went to knock the door of Jamie's house. 'Don't be nervous. She'll sense it and confuse her. After all, you're the only one that knows what happens, well except for the dead, or the undead, or oh, never mind. Ok, she heard me, I think. Is that footsteps I hear? Calm down, Carter. CALM Dow…'

           "Hi Landon," Jamie said opening the door with a smile. "My father isn't home, so why don't we study on the porch. Before we start, do you want a drink or something because I'm going to go get myself some lemonade," Jamie said.

           "Umm, uhhh, I think I'll have some lemonade too, thanks," Landon said. 'Her father isn't home? What does she mean her father isn't home? He was home last time. Oh wait, it's a different day. Last time I asked her it was after we made conversation on the bus, oh well, this is better anyways.' Jamie came back with two glasses of lemonade, and a pitcher. "Thanks. So how was your day?" Landon asked as he took to the glass. 

           "Pretty cool. So, want to start on the play now?" Jamie asked. 

           "Sure, but I warn you, I'm a terrible actor," Landon replied.  

           "Oh come on, you can't be that bad," Jamie said with a smile, and the two began. All afternoon, they ran their lines. Because Landon had done the play before, he knew how to act his part and did it well. Although, he still couldn't remember all the lines. It had been 6 years after all. He found himself tripping over the same lines he had before. 'Hmm, at least I'm not as bad as the 1st time I ran lines with her,' Landon thought. When time came for Landon to go home, he had gotten a lot better. 

           "Thanks. This really helped. I got to get going. Thanks again. Could we go over this again tomorrow? Maybe afterwards I could take you out to eat? Any restaurant you want. Please?" Landon said. 'Ok, maybe I'm asking her out to soon. Ok, with that look on her face, yeah I am.' "I'm not asking as a date, more like a thank you. We could discuss the play. It's not a date if that's what you're worried about," Landon said. 'You idiot, you said it twice. Now it appears like you're saying you really don't want it to be. Ugh, why can't I do anything right. Not even the second time around.'

           "I'm not sure. Maybe. I'll tell you tomorrow, I have to ask my father first," Jamie replied.

           "Ok, that's cool. Bye Jamie," Landon said and then he turned around to go. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next day at school, both Jamie and Landon couldn't quite concentrate, although it was better than the day before. Jamie had gotten permission from her father, rather reluctantly, but she had played the guilt card. Landon, didn't know though and was still wondering. Finally, Jamie managed to spot Landon during a passing period hanging out with his friends. She went up to him. She decided not to mention the dinner, since Belinda was standing right there. 'Landon did say it wasn't a date, just a dinner about the play, but I don't think Belinda would believe that. Wait a minute, it's sounding as Landon and I are seeing each other and trying to keep this away from Belinda. Do I like Landon? No, I can't. He's, well Landon. And Belinda? She's just too sensitive. Either way, I'd better not mention it'. 

             "Hey Carter. So I'll see you after school today?" Jamie said. 'Ooh, if looks could kill, the one Belinda is giving me spells murder.' Landon paused for a second. He could still remember it. It had been the day after he saw her in the graveyard.

            _"Hey Carter. So I'll see you after school today?_

_           "In your dreams."_

            But he was here to change that, right? "Yeah, after school. I worked real hard on my lines last night," Landon replied. 'Yes, I just got past the biggest error I ever made in my life. Ok, so that wasn't the biggest error. My biggest error was ignoring her for all these years, oh and getting Clay Gephardt hurt, oh it's up there on the top 10 errors of my life'                                                                            "That's good. I'll see you then," Jamie said and walked off to her next class. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Good for you Landon, good for you," Jamie whispered from the heavens.   

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews. One reader wanted to know if I updated every day or not. Well, I try to get a 1,000 word chapter up every day, but this Saturday & Sunday I won't, and I'm going on a trip (I can't update from there, but I'll write so…you'll get a huge chunk when I'm back) on August 2nd. So, that means, before the trip you'll get Chapter 6,7,8,9,10,11 and when I'm back on August 18-20(not sure) you will get it again. Then before school starts in September, you'll get one a day for at least chapters 12-20, and I hope to finish by then. Phew, I got 16 more chapters to go. I hope that'll cover everything, 'cause everything is sure going to slow down when school begins. As always, R&R. It makes me want to write more and gives me creative juice. Thanks ~Alyssa


	7. The Tickle Monster

Title of the Story: Second Chances in Disguise-Chapter 7

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Leave your address and say that you want me to contact you when another chapter is out

Disclaimer: If I owned A Walk to Remember, would I be forced to write fanfiction instead of the actual book? I don't think so. But, since I don't want to get sued(I'm only 13!), I'll just say it, I don't own A Walk to Remember, I own Selena though, oh and Tera, and the queen of death.

Author's Note: One of our readers said "you made Belinda look like a TOTAL jerk. Uh, she's not... she does do some terrible things, and she is rude to Jamie, but she does redeem herself, and she is, overall, kind of nice. And, she's Landon's ex through the whole movie, they're never actually dating." Ok, let me explain myself. Remember how Selena seemed nasty also and how later on there was this twist and she wasn't? Yeah, well, I like to do that in my stories, so keep that in mind when you read about Belinda, a twist might be coming her way.   

            "And, what drinks would you like with that?" the waiter asked.

            "Ummm, sprite please," Jamie said. She was wearing the sweater that Landon had given her earlier in the afternoon when they had been rehearsing. 

            "Same here," Landon chimed in. He was wearing one of his favorite outfit. Once the waiter left, Landon spoke. "So, what's your number one?" Jamie had been telling him about her list.

            "I'd tell you, but then I'd have," Jamie began but then again, Landon knew what she was going to say next.

            "Kill me. Yeah, I know. You don't have to look so shocked you know," Landon said with a smile. 

            "It's just that you keep completing my sentences. It's like you know exactly what I'm going to say next," Jamie said.

            "Yeah, well that one was predictable. It's an overused cliché," Landon said. 

            "Oh yeah. So, how are you and Belinda lately?" Jamie asked. 

            "She and I broke up a few weeks ago," Landon replied, his smile fading.

            "Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the apprehension that you two were still going out. That's what she said," Jamie said.

            "Really? Did she say that? When?" Landon asked.

            "Just the other day when…" Jamie began, trailed off, and continued, "well, she didn't actually say it to me, she said it to someone else." 'Close call! I don't want him to know about that incident. The last thing I want to do is cause more trouble.'

            "Why do I have the feeling you aren't telling me the truth?" Landon asked.

            "I don't know, because I am telling the truth," Jamie said. 

            "You're lying. That's got to be some sort of sin," Landon said. 

            "Well, if I am, you'll never know," Jamie said. 'Ok, new topic! I hate lying.'

            "Ok, sure. How about you and Eddie?" Landon said. He knew that Jamie never liked Eddie, but he could tell Jamie was uncomfortable and he needed to change the topic without being _too_ obvious.

            "What about me and Eddie?" Jamie replied. 'Thank you! Phew, that last topic was a little too bumpy for me.'

            "Well, what's the deal? You like him? He seems to like you," Landon said.

            "I think of Eddie more as a friend. Nothing more, although yeah, I can tell. He does seem to like me. But don't tell anyone I said that. I'm hoping it'll just fade away. Do you like Belinda?" Jamie said. 'Ok, we just steered _away_ from that conversation. But, I just have to know. Wait, why? Do I like Landon? Well, he does seem to have changed. I mean, he is seen with me, even though I can tell his friends make fun of him. He really is making an improvement. Could I? No, no way. This is Landon Carter. Ok, maybe a crush…'

             "Earth to Jamie? Come in Jamie!" Landon said. Jamie seemed to be very deeply lost in thought. 

             "Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something. What were we talking about?" Jamie asked. 

             "You asked if I liked Belinda, and I said no," Landon replied.

             "But, then why did you go out with her?" Jamie asked. 

             "I don't really know. But, I feel like she's more of a friend. Just like you and Eddie," Landon said with a shrug. Just then the waiter came with the food. Landon glanced down at his watch. It had been 30 minutes already into the dinner. 'It took that long for the food. Oh well, probably a busy night.' "So, I guess we've established our current status. We're both single. Wow, that look a long time! It's been 30 minutes." Landon said and laughed.

              "Oh you're right! So, what else should we ask each other? Only this time, let's not take so long" Jamie said, laughing along with Landon. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               Landon walked Jamie to her porch. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at tutoring?" Landon asked.

               "Yeah, but that kid you got, he's hard. How are you going to teach him?" Jamie and asked. 

               "Oh, I got my ways. Listen uh, afterwards, would you mind going somewhere with me?" Landon and asked.

               "Well, ok. Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

               "That's a surprise. I got to get going. Bye," Landon said and then he hugged her. It caught Jamie completely off guard but she hugged him back anyways. Landon's grip was hard because he missed holding her. When he pulled away, he just looked at her and left. Instead of going inside, Jamie just stood there on the porch. 'What was up with that? Could he possibly like me?' Jamie thought to herself. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

              The next day, at tutoring, Jamie was at awe at Landon's ingenious plan. By having the kid stand at certain angles on the basketball court, Landon managed to get through to the kid about the concepts of triangles. 'He really has changed. The old Landon Carter never would have managed to do that. But why has he changed? Is it because of Clay? I like him, don't I? Whatever, I should just forget it. I'm Jamie Sullivan, he'll never like me. But then again, he has been spending a lot of time with me. No, I'm helping him with the play, he appreciates it and therefore treats me like a friend. Anyways, we have to be lovers in the play, maybe he's trying to get more friendly to make it more realistic. Yeah, that's it. He's Landon Carter, no matter how much he changes, he'll never like me.'

              On the way back, they sat together on the bus. "I saw you working with that kid. You did a really good job," Jamie said. 

             "Really? Thanks. That really means a lot to me. Anyways, you're going to love my surprise," Landon said.

             "I really wish you'd tell me," Jamie said.

             "Well too bad, it won't be any fun unless it's a surprise," Landon said.

             "Oh, you're so mean!" Jamie said and playfully hit him. 

             "Hey! I'm going to get you," Landon said and started tickling her. Jamie laughed really loud and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. 'Dang, why did I have to sit in the window seat?' 

             "Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Stop it. Uncle!" Jamie said nearly out of breath.              

             "Ha! I won. Never mess with the tickle monster," Landon said as he stopped tickling her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             "Oh Jamie, why are you so blind?" Tera said in exasperation.

             "Hey, I can't help it. Wouldn't you feel a little apprehension if some guy who had been making fun of you, and not in a little boy's teasing kind of way, suddenly started acting very friendly?" Jamie said in her defense.

             "All right, all right. Well, at least I know the favor was worth it, so far at least," Tera said as she got up to get more tea. "Well, I got to get going. New assignment. Got to go claim a baby. It's always sad seeing the mother cry, but enjoyable as I carry the baby in my arms," Tera continued as she opened up a portal and disappeared. 

             "You here that Landon? You're doing well," Jamie whispered. 

Author's note: I really appreciate all the great reviews, please keep doing so. Originally, I didn't feel like writing today but when I logged on and saw the comments, it inspired me to at least get out what I promised. I feel touched when I see readers come back to read it the next day. Thanks. As always, R&R! ~Alyssa


	8. The List

Title of the Story: Second Chance in Disguise-Chapter 8

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: If you leave your e-mail and say something along the lines of "would you contact me when the next chapter's out", I'll do just that.

Disclaimer: If I owned A Walk to Remember, would I be forced to write fanfiction instead of the actual book? I don't think so. But, since I don't want to get sued(I'm only 13!), I'll just say it, I don't own A Walk to Remember. But, I do own Selena, Tera, and the queen of death.

Author's Note: I just noticed a very bad error in grammar near the end of the last chapter, when I meant to say "hear" I said "here". Oops! Oh well, now you know(I was in a hurry!). Also, I looked at how many reviews I got over the weekend and I was amazed. So, I will try to get more out during the weekday.   

       Jamie and Landon got off the bus that took them to tutoring and got into Landon's car. "Ok Carter, what is your surprise?" Jamie asked as she buckled her seat belt.

      "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Ok, would you mind if I blind-folded you?" Landon asked. 

       "Umm, I don't know," Jamie said. Her father _had_ warned her boys like Landon had 'expectations'. Could she trust him? 

       "That's OK. It just would've added more suspense. But, during the last minute I'll cover your eyes with my hands, what about that?" Landon asked sensing her apprehension. 

        "Ok, let's go," Jamie said with a smile returning to her face. They drove along for a while and Jamie tried to figure out where they were going. So far, she couldn't see anywhere special that their destination could be. 'Hmm, where is he taking me? It seems like we're going to the border, but why would we got there?' After time passed, Jamie realized she really was heading for the border. In fact, she was now there as Landon slowed down the car and pulled it to the side of the road. "Why are we at the border?"

          "Hey! You're not supposed to know that. Ok, don't get out yet," Landon said and got out of the car. He went around to open Jamie's door. He took her hand and helped her get out of the car. Then, he put both his hands over her eyes. "Ok, stand right here," Landon said as he put one leg on one side of the state border, and one leg on the other. "Open your eyes," Landon said. Jamie's eyes opened. She looked down.

          "I don't get it," Jamie said confused.

          "Well, I was thinking about that list you told me about last night at dinner and so I decided to help you. Jamie, you're in two places at once," Landon said. Jamie stood there for a moment and then Landon's words hit her. She turned around smiling and jumping up and down.

          "I'm in two places at once! I'm in two places at once! That was on my list. Thank you Landon!" Jamie said and hugged him. Landon hugged her back with a tight grip.

         "Ok, so what's next on your list?" Landon asked. They spent the entire weekend trying to check off more things on Jamie's list. One by one, the list got shorter and shorter and Jamie's happiness grew greater. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          It was Sunday night and Jamie was exhausted. 'Good thing I got all my homework done on Saturday night' she thought as she plopped down onto her bed to read a book before bedtime. Just then, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" Jamie said.

         "Hey Jamie it's Gina. Where have you been all weekend? I tried calling on Saturday when you got back but no one was there. Then, today after church you disappeared with Landon. Where did you go?" Gina asked. 

         "Well, on Saturday, Landon took me out for a surprise. Then, on Sunday he did the same. Can you believe what he did Gina? He's been helping me complete my list. The first thing he did on Saturday he helped me complete the "to places at once" number. He put one of my feet on one side of the state border, and one foot on the other. He is so sweet," Jamie said. 

           "You spent the _whole weekend_ with Landon Carter and it wasn't about the play. Landon Carter, sweet? I never thought I would hear both of those words in a positive sentence. Oh my, argh, Jamie, you are falling for him. No, you shouldn't. Jamie, it's Landon. It's probably some weird trick with his friends," Gina said freaking out.

            "Ok, so I spent the whole weekend with him. He asked me to and I didn't really have plans. No, I'm not falling for him. We're just hanging out together as friends. No, I don't really believe that it's a trick, I believed that before but now I think that's wrong," Jamie said suddenly coming to Landon's defense. "He's changed Gina. Suddenly he's not acting jerky, and you know what happened when I approached him with his friends? He talked back and had a conversation. And the list, how do you explain it? You think if it was some weird trick he'd be trying so hard? He's doing well Gina, he's improving with his lines and he succeeded in tutoring those kids. Would he try so hard if he didn't lik…" Jamie babbled but trailed off. 

            "like you? You really have fallen for him Jamie. I can't believe you. But, I'm your friend, so I'm behind you 99%," Gina said.

            "99?" Jamie said playfully.

            "Alright, alright. With the list, I'm behind you 110%. There, happy now?" Gina asked.

            "Much. Thank you for supporting me Gina," Jamie said.

            "No problem. So, tell me every juicy detail. Starting with your date on Friday night," Gina said.

            "Juicy detail? What are we, back in middle school? Hey, it was not a date. I think, well ok so we ordered the food, right?" Jamie began. The girls talked for another hour just like 6th grade girls at a slumber party. They giggled, they laughed, they divulged secrets, and talked about guys. 

              Jamie looked over at the clock. It was 10:00. "Gina, we've been talking for an hour. I think it's best we hang up. I'll see you tomorrow," Jamie said.

              "Ok, I'll see you then. We have to talk more," Gina said and then the two said goodbye and hung up. Jamie turned over, turned off the lights and went to sleep. 

              'Maybe he does like me. Maybe.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Excellent touch with the list. He really is a keeper," Tera whooped. She was sitting in her chair and eating a bowl of popcorn.

            "That's nice to know. Tera, I want to talk to you about something," Jamie said. It had been bugging her all day. 

            "Sure, what's up?" Tera asked.

            "Tera, how exactly does your job work? And why do you do it. I mean, how did you get the job instead of being like me. And the queen, does she really decide like everything? You know, I was told a bit about how everything worked when I came here, but there are some things I don't get," Jamie said.

             "I can't tell you that," Tera said, suddenly becoming solemn.

             "Well then, do you expect me to just live with curiosity? Why can't I know?" Jamie asked. 

             "Hmm, if you want, I could schedule you with the Queen to ask her questions," Tera said thoughtfully.

             "I'd really appreciate that," Jamie replied. 

Author's Note: I stated in a previous Author's Note that I wouldn't write on vacation. Well, I will try to come out with something, but it might end up like once a week. Therefore, as noted in the "e-mail" part up there, if you want to know when I update, just say so in your review(don't forget to supply the e-mail addy). ~Alyssa


	9. The Queen's Eyes

Title of the Story: Second Chance in Disguise-Chapter 9

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: Ok, so far I've got 3 people who want me to notify when chapter is updated. Along with the notification, I give summary of the one updated, summary of the next unwritten one, and the title of the one after that. If you want to join, just say "I want to know when updated" and leave your e-mail addy.

Disclaimer: If I owned AWTR, would I have to write a fanfic? Nope. 

Author's Note: As said in the summary for the e-mail list, this chapter takes a break from the living Landon and Jamie and deals with the sub-plot. It explains just who Selena, Tera, and the Queen are and how any of this could happen.

       "Hello, Jamie," the queen said staring down at her visitor. "What is it that you want?"

       "I merely ask for the knowledge I will lose. I'm wondering exactly how it works," Jamie said.

       "How what works?" the queen said.

       "This system. This system of life and death. How do you choose, and how do you make it happen? How did you become queen, will you always be queen. How do you choose your workers?" Jamie started to ask.

        "Slow down there. The way we choose is too hard to explain and changes ever constantly. We make it happen through the workers. There are several ways we kill people. It would be sort of odd if people died just because we made them, people would suspect us. So, we made ways that mortals accept. Disease, car accidents, murder, etc. Murder is very complex in our jobs though. Would take a lifetime to explain," the queen began.

        "So my leukemia came from you," Jamie said.

        "Yes, that's right dear. You were taken by Tera herself. She's one of my favorite workers. Always very good at her job," the queen said.

        "How is she good at her job? How is it any different?" Jamie asked.

        "Oh, sometimes the soul doesn't want to leave. It holds on tight, very hard. Others want to go, they leave willingly. You were a hard one. Very hard. Tera says you were one of the hardest. A worker is judged by how well they managed. Their techniques and such. For some reason, souls give up a smaller fight with some workers, and a large fight with others. We don't know why, they just do. I will not always be queen, although I have been for over 1,000 years. The queen chooses her successor," the queen continued on. 

         "Where did you come from. How did Tera come to her job?" Jamie questioned further.

         "Tera was alive once. I believe she was a previous princess of a European country. Selena was a princess of China. They are all very old. I was alive once, but it's so long ago. It was before they started counting your years. I worked my way through the ranks, became my queen's favorite. Got higher statuses as a worker, and here I am, the queen. They however were in limbo first. Their future was undecided. Their admission to heaven was questioned, so they took the job as worker. Its how they stay up here. I will be given a second chance once I retire from the throne. I will be able to reincarnate. Anymore questions?" the queen replied. 

          "Just one more. Are you happy as queen?" Jamie asked. Throughout her whole time here, she had sensed something in the workers, and as the queen told the tale, she could feel it screaming out from the queen.  When she talked to Tera, she seemed cheerful but there was something that wasn't right whenever she looked into Tera's eyes. They didn't match her facial  expression, her voice, or her attitude. She awaited the queen's answer.

          "I can't remember what happy feels like," the queen whispered. Jamie looked into the queen's eyes. Those were Tera's eyes, those were Selena's eyes, it represented how the whole work force felt. It struck Jamie, they were lonely and sad inside. They were stuck. Tera could only talk to Jamie because Tera had taken her, and Tera said most of her charges didn't want to speak to her, since her job was for those that resisted hardest. They couldn't talk to the family members they once knew and it took a long time to escape their job. They had to become queen, and then serve as queen for a while. Some workers who never climbed the ranks would be there forever. Jamie wanted to do something, but she couldn't think of what to do. How do you fix a system when, by the way it was designed, it wasn't broken? Jamie could go back, but they couldn't. It was a sad truth.

          "Thank You," Jamie said quietly and left without another word. She had to do something. "Tera, tell me about the queen's life when she was mortal," Jamie said approaching Tera. 

           "Sure. But it's a long story," Tera replied, seeing the determination in Jamie's eyes. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           "So, she died for him?" Tera asked. 

           "Yes she did. She loved him. Then, after she dies, her spirit pays him a visit the next night. When she appears, he's talking and making out with some other woman. He and the woman have a conversation. He apparently actually never loved our queen and used her for the purpose to save his life. He was actually happy she was gone and dead. The man died a few years later and also become a worker. She rose through the ranks and got her revenge when she became queen. She demoted him to the bottom and declared he would be there forever. She passes to story on to me, and I will do the same to my successor. It has made her very bitter," Selena said. 

            "That's why we threw Selena at Landon in the beginning, to see if he would succumb. We had to test whether that love was strong enough for him to deserve it," Tera said and then finished, "Right now we are checking to see whether he deserves it. He's doing well enough, but time has to pass. We need to check to see if that love is true, and wasn't infatuation turned into guilt."

            "How is Landon doing so far?" Jamie asked.

            "Very well my dear friend. Very well," Tera said. 

Author's Note: More tomorrow. Don't forget to R&R! ~Alyssa


	10. Whose Boyfriend?

Title of the Story: Second Chance in Disguise-Chapter 10

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: If you want to know when I update, and get special exclusive summaries of the next chapters, leave your e-mail addy with your review along with something along the lines of "i want you to contact me when you update".

Disclaimer: Fanfic writers don't own the things they write about. I'm a fanfic writer, I'm writing about AWTR, therefore I don't own AWTR or any of its characters. Its simple logic.

Author's Note: This chapter is what I'm calling a "super edition" chapter. Meaning, its long and contains more than my usually 1,000 words per chapter. I apologize for the lateness of chapter 9 but I finished it at 2:30PM yesterday, and I went to go upload it but the document manager at fanfic.net was down until this morning. 

            Over the next few weeks, Jamie(the living one) didn't get much of a chance to think about her feelings for Landon. She was working non-stop on the play. Every day after school they were called in for rehearsals, when they went home they did their homework and practiced some more. It ate up all of the actor's free time. They barely had time to sleep with all their preparation. It seemed like it would be forever before opening night would come. It came and went, and finally the last night had arrived. 

           "Ok, tonight's the night to give your very best. Now remember if you're nervous, that's perfectly normal. But, you don't have to worry about embarrasment. Hide behind your character, if you forget your lines don't freak out, think of something that your character would say in this situation. If you find some other actor did the same, try to go with the flow, while still heading in the same direction as the original lines were in. Oh, you know this, you don't need me reminding you. So, I'm just going to leave you with 5 words. Have fun and good luck!" Miss Garber said. "

           "So this is the night huh? After this there will be no more rehearals. No more practicing lines together after school," Jamie said to Landon.

           "Yeah, I'm going to miss that. But, I still intend to hang out after school with you," Landon whispered before walking onto stage. Time passed during the play, and finally it was time for Jamie and Landon's moment together onstage. 'Ok, Carter. Here's your chance to let her know how you feel.' Jamie sang her song and when she sat down he leaned over and kissed her. Unlike the first time, instead of just being surprised, Jamie deepened it. 

           'What am I doing? I barely know him. Well, ok I've known him for all the years I've been in school, but I haven't really _known_ him until around now. I'm not even dating him. What about Belinda? Oh what the heck, we'll pretend this is for the play.' Jamie

           'She kissed back. Did she kiss back last time? No, she didn't. Now what's this supposed to mean? 'Landon

           But, Jamie and Landon were not the only ones whose thoughts were occupied by the kiss. Many eyes were focused on them, including the eyes of Jamie's father and Belinda, both of whom had seen previous shows and knew it wasn't part of the script. The curtain closed and the kiss ended. "I love you," Landon whispered to Jamie.

           Jamie looked up and whispered back softly "I told you not to fall in love with me."

           "I told you I couldn't promise that," Landon replied but before he could say anything else they were interrupted by the appearance of other cast members. 

           "Landon! What a great addition to the final scene, perfect for the finale. Good thinking!" Miss Garber gushed. 

           "Yeah, thanks," Landon said glancing over at Jamie, but she was gone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Yo Landon! That was excellent man, that was great. We saw you get a little bit o'lip action with the Virgin Mary. I don't seem to remember that from last night," Eric said putting his arm around Landon. 

          "Umm yeah. Have any of you seen Jamie?" Landon said, distracted and not really in the mood to hang out.

          " She must've enjoyed that, kissing you huh Landon. You know I never thought _she'd_ try to steal my boyfriend, but obviously she doesn't want her namesake. Who cares where that slut ran off to," Belinda retorted. 

          "Her name is _Jamie Sullivan_ and _I_ care where she ran off to. Get it through your thick head Belinda, I'm not your boyfriend and I _never_ will be your boyfriend again. I didn't break up with you because of some other girl, I broke up with you because of _you_. So, leave Jamie alone. If you really were my friend, and really cared, you'd understand that," Landon burst out. All of his anger and frustration in life came out at Belinda. Landon could see the tears forming in Belinda's eyes, and he knew he shouldn't have been so harsh. He had also joined Belinda in the teasing before, he hadn't really given her warning that he didn't want to tolerate it. "Oh, Belinda, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. No, Belinda," Landon said and tried to apologize but she ran off. He ran after her. 

          "Belinda, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Landon said grabbing Belinda and pulling her into a hug to comfort her. Just then, Jamie appeared and saw the two hugging. Belinda wriggled out of Landon's grasp and left.

          "So, it really was some addition for the play. Or maybe you feel like you need to toy with the emotions of girls. Yeah, that's it. You've lost a lot of your 'coolness' while hanging out with me so you figure you'd get it back by playing off two girls. You disgust me," Jamie babbled on as Landon tried to interrupt her, but every time he tried her voice rose higher and then she turned and walked away. 

         "No, Jamie that's not true. Jamie. No, I really do like you," Landon said trying to go after Jamie too. 

         "Save it, slimeball," Gina said stepping in front of Landon, blocking his way. Gina had heard Jamie and had come to her friend's aid. "You know, I really thought you might have changed. But, obviously it was just another sick plan," Gina said.

        "Will you shut up and let me talk for a moment Gina. Please," Landon said finally interrupting. "Belinda dissed Jamie and I blew up at her okay. I felt really bad about just blowing up like that and even though what Belinda said was harsh, I came down harder than I should've. I went to go apologize to Belinda and hugged Belinda to comfort her crying. Jamie saw that and then got mad at me. You got to believe me Gina. Oh, and I'm sorry about the 6th grade with you. I was a jerk, an asshole and I don't deserve your help or forgiveness. But, Gina I beg of you, its the truth. I love Jamie and I need to get her back."

        Gina looked up into Landon's eyes. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" she asked.

        "Yes, why would I be making this up? If I actually liked Belinda, don't you think I would've run after her instead of Jamie. I care about Jamie, she's all I care about," Landon said. 

        "I'll talk to her," Gina said calmly.

        "Thank you," Landon said, smiling.

        "Your welcome," Gina said and then she went to go find Jamie. 

        'Geez, how many things in the world can fall apart in a matter of minutes? I gotta start being more careful about the rollercoaster emotions of women...' Landon though to himself. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        The next day was a Saturday. Landon got up early to go to tutoring and tried to talk to Jamie, but obviously Gina hadn't yet talked to her. But, Landon watched them during the bus ride and she saw the two talking very quietly. Jamie and Gina kept looking over at him. 'I sure hope you come through for me,' Landon thought. He kept looking at them, trying to see if he had received any forgiveness. As everyone got off the bus, no words were exchanged but a smile from Jamie and a wink from Gina said more than words could. 'Note to self, get Gina a very very good present during the next time of celebration.'

        On the bus ride home, Gina sat next to another friend, leaving room for Landon. "May I sit here?" Landon asked stopping next to the seat.

        "Why wouldn't I let you see here?" Jamie asked. 

        "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we had some miscommunication last night. Did Gina explain it to you?" Landon asked.

        "Yes she did, and I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions," Jamie replied. 

        "Yeah, well by the way I've been treating you these past years, I'm not too surprised I guess," Landon said.

        "No, that's not right. I shouldn't have judged you about your past. That's not what I believe god wanted me to do, and I shouldn't have. You really have worked to change your personality lately," Jamie said.

        "It's all right. Really. You don't have to feel bad. But, if you truly want to make it up to me, I know a way you can do it," Landon said with an idea coming to mind. 

        "What's that?" Jamie asked.

        "Will you be my girlfriend?" Landon asked. Jamie paused. The fear Landon had seen in Jamie's eyes the night before had returned to Jamie with that comment. 

         'I shouldn't do this to him.' Jamie thought, her leukemia coming to mind.

         "And if you're not allowed to date, I can ask your father," Landon said. 

         "It's not that. It's..," Jamie began but stopped. She didn't really want to tell him about her leukemia, but he had said he loved her. She didn't want to just reject him, even though she really wanted to be with him. 

         "What? What is it Jamie. Trust me, whatever it is, I'll still want to be with you. Nothing will make me go away. Jamie I love you. I said that before, and I'm going to say it again. I know you at least have feelings for me too, or you wouldn't have deepened that kiss, and no, it wasn't for the play. I know it wasn't," Landon said desperately. He knew he was losing her to her thoughts...and if she followed her thoughts he would lose this chance. He needed her to follow her heart.

         "No, Landon you don't understand. I'm sick," Jamie said.

         "What do you mean by sick," Landon asked. 'Ok, I know the answer to that, but I'm not supposed to, so might as well act dumb.'

         "I have leukemia. I got diagnosed with it two years ago. They don't know how long I will live," Jamie replied.

         "Leukemia. How are the treatments going. Are you still responding to them?" Landon asked hopefully. 'She wasn't last time and she won't be this time. I got a second chance to redo my actions. My actions can't affect a disease.' he thought. He knew he had to accept it. Even though he had come back, it would still be the same. In the end, he would lose her.

         "Actually, I am. The doctor says I'm getting better," Jamie replied. This threw Landon totally off guard because he had just accepted her near death and now she was saying she might live. 

         "Look Jamie, I don't care if you might die soon. Whether all your time left is a minute, a hour, a day, a week, a month, a couple of months, a year, a couple of years, or decades, I'm always going to love you and death isn't going to change that," Landon said holding her face with his hands.

         "Really?" Jamie asked.

         "Really," Landon replied and he pulled her in close. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         The two had not been in a privacy box, although they hadn't spoken much louder than whispers, and the important segments such as 'i have leukemia' and 'i love you jamie' were not lost to nearby ears. Soon, word got out all around town and soon  "Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter are going out" and "I wonder if they'll last" were the main sentences of the town's teenagers, but "Jamie has leukemia" was something that all of the people, of all ages, in that town were uttering. At church, Jamie's father decided to confirm the rumor of Jamie's health at the end of his sermon. 

          "I know you have all been wondering whether the rumor that Jamie has leukemia is true. I am saddened to report it is. We've known it for over two years, and the doctors aren't sure how she will do. Now, I won't be holding you up, but I just had to settle that. Have a wonderful week everybody and I'll see you next Sunday," the reverend said quietly. But, the complete silence from the audience allowed his voice to travel throughout the church. After he got down, many people rushed to talk to Jamie. Landon stood off to the side ,waiting for the crowd to thin. Many people talked to Jamie to give their condolences and for some, to even apologize for the way they had treated her before, including Belinda. 

          "Jamie. I'm really sorry about all the mean things I've ever done to you. I'm also sorry about Landon. I guess I've been confused as to whose boyfriend he is. I thought he was mine when all along, fate had given him to you. I hope you're very happy together," Belinda had said before hugging Jamie. 

          "Thank you for your well wishes, and you know what? There's nothing to forgive," Jamie said hugging Belinda back. 

When all the people finally left, Landon approached Jamie.

           "Hey, you alright?" Landon asked pulling her into a hug. 

           "Of course, I'm with you," she replied putting her head on his chest. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Time went by and weeks passed. It was almost time for graduation. As based on the first time around, Landon had expected Jamie's health to wither away, but to his surprise, she seemed to become healthier and healthier every day. Landon also seemed to get onto the Reverend's good side. Even when he was no longer required to, Landon continued tutoring. He came to church and even volunteered to help teach Sunday classes to children. Jamie's father saw Landon change and for some reason, he felt some unknown force convincing him that the two teenagers really were in love. On the Sunday right before their last week of school, both Landon and Jamie were eager to have a conversation with the other.

            "I need to talk to you," the two said in unison. "You first," Jamie said.

            "You sure?" Landon asked. Jamie nodded and he continued. "Look, Jamie. I know we're young but I'm sure about this. There is no one I will ever love, even after you pass away I will never love anyone more than I love you," Landon said and then got down onto one knee. 'I tested that already anyways.' "Jamie, will you marry me?"

            Jamie nodded. "Oh Landon, this is perfect because I also have something big to tell you. Landon, I had an appointment with the doctor yesterday. He says I'm really improving and really responding to the treatments. I might not die that soon. He says that I may be cured someday," Jamie said excitedly.

           "Are you serious?" Landon asked. 

           "Yes. Oh, Landon I can't believe it. Everything is perfect," Jamie said hugging Landon. "But, what about our parents?" Jamie asked.

           "You have my consent," the reverend said from the doorway. "I don't know why I said that, or why I'm even agreeing. But, last night I was visited in my dreams by an angel that looked just like your mother Jamie. I can't explain it, but I felt like it was her. She as telling me how much she knew you two loved each other. She said not to worry about anything, that your love had already been tested. I don't know what she's talking about, but I'm going to take her word," the reverend said quietly.

           "Thank you," Landon said and there was more than one person that was aimed towards. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

           Jamie looked down from the heavens and closed her eyes. There were too many people and too much happiness for her to use words to express the gratitude she felt. 

Author's Note: Ok, I'm not sure I can get a fanfic out tomorrow or about the time after that. I, however, will try. Don't forget to R&R! ~Alyssa


	11. Wedding Bells

Title: Second Chance in Disguise-Chapter 11

E-mail: if u leave ur e-mail and say u want me to contact u when I update, then I'll do just that

Disclaimer: I don't own a walk to remember

Author's Note: sorry 'bout the long wait, but I was on vacation. Now, to answer some questions(besides "when are u going to update", I already sent the e-mail out) Jen asks "One thing I don't understand: what makes someone like Jamie, or a worker? I mean, what did the queen, and Selena, and Tera do in their lives to make them have to go through that?" Ok, I knew this would be confusing when I wrote it. There are actually more people like Jamie, except instead of hanging out in other parts of heaven, she's hanging with Tera, trying to go back. There is supposed to be a mystery as to what the queen, Selena, and Tera did when they were alive. Its along the lines of murder, stealing, extreme sinning, that sort of thing. But, because of some good thing they did, that stood out when their fate was being decided, they were given the chance to be "workers" instead of burning. Jen also asks "how the living passed Jamie, and the dead Jamie are going to... sort out, I guess" I actually already thought of that, it's disclosed at the end of this chapter. Thanx for asking, I wouldn't want people to read on confused.  

        "Ok, so how do I look?" Jamie asked Gina, twirling around. "Is my hair straight, there aren't any wrinkles in this dress right, is my make-up smudged?" 

       "Calm down girl. You look perfect. Besides, I don't really think Landon would care even if you went to your wedding covered in mud and with pig grease in your hair," Gina said, laughing at the twirling sight. "Oh, stop twirling. You look like a puppy who's trying to chase his tail."

        "It's just, I want this to be perfect. You only get married once you know," Jamie said. She sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

        "Hmm, I think my cousin Martha would beg to differ, I think she's been married oh, what, 5 times now? But do you know what she always says? It's the man that makes the marriage. She has had some of the most extravagant weddings of all times, but she still isn't happy. But you're lucky. You've found the man so early in life, while my cousin Martha is _still_ looking " Gina said. 

         "Yeah, I guess you're right. I am blessed. Thanks Gina. You're a great friend. What would I do without you?" Jamie asked.

         "Oh, probably wandering the streets, wondering if you'll ever find a best friend to go along with your perfect life with the perfect husband but realizing it still isn't complete without someone like me. But, you found me!" Gina joked, and gave Jamie a hug. 

         "It's time to go ladies," Eric's mom said, poking her head into the room.

         "Hey man, you're getting married. I never thought I'd see YOU, Landon Carter, of all people, getting hitched to the reverend's daughter. Sorry about the things I said," Eric said while helping Landon straighten out his bow tie. 

         "It's all right Eric. If it was a few months ago, I probably would've agreed with you. How did I fall in love so fast?" Landon asked.

         "I don't know, but it happened, and that's all that matters. Ok, I think it's time for us to go stand up there. You owe me, I'm going to have to stand near the reverend! Just seeing him gives me the heeby-geebies, now I have to stand a few feet away from him!" Eric said.

          "He's not that bad, he let Jamie marry me, didn't he?" Landon said.

          "Yeah, I guess you're right," Eric replied.

          "If you want to get married, the time is now," Landon's father said. Landon had made up with his father and had invited him to the wedding. He had even made his father his best man, but had Eric help him get ready. 

           The wedding march started. Jamie's father took her arm and linked it with his. Together, they walked down the aisle, toward the beginning of her new life with Landon. She looked around. Practically the whole town was there. Everyone from school, from church and the orphanage were there. To sum it up, anyone whose life Jamie had touched. 

           'She's so beautiful. She doesn't even wear make-up. If anyone deserves Landon, it's her.' ~Belinda

           'Wow, the virgi….no. I promised myself I wouldn't call her that anymore. Jamie, that's her name. Jamie looks great. Never knew she could. Maybe I should change my outlook on women…'~Eric

           'I feel like a total a**hole for treating them like that. How am I going to make it up to them?' ~Dean

           'She looks just like her mother.' ~Jamie's father.

           'Finally, Landon found someone decent. That Jamie sure is special' ~Landon's mother.

           'I'm happy Landon invited me, and even made me his best man. His wife looks like an angel. She is an angel, she gave me a second chance with my son. I don't know how, but I just know she has something to do with this.' ~Landon's father. 

           'I guess people really do change' ~Gina

           'She looks so perfect. I can't believe I'm marrying her. I can't believe she loves me,' ~Landon

           'He looks gorgeous. Who would think Landon Carter would fall in love with me?' ~Jamie

           'This truly is, a Walk to Remember' ~Selena and Tera.

           After the wedding, the reception was a blast. Gina caught the bouquet, and Eric caught the garter. When they looked at each other, they blushed. Everyone partied all day long. Even through the excitement, Tera and Selena managed to get Landon alone. 

           "Hello Landon" Jamie's spirit said. He spun around and gasped. 

           "Jamie. Is that you?" Landon asked.

           "Yes, Tera and Selena decided we should have one last chat before it is all forgotten," Jamie said.

           "Once you two finish talking, Jamie's spirit will join with the living one. They will become one person again but all her memory, of the lives you two led, before this second chance will be gone. You too will lose all memory of it, you will think it was just a dream, a bad nightmare," Selena explained.

            "Thank you!" Jamie's spirit whispered and gave both Tera and Selena a hug.

            "No problem, its our job," Tera said smiling. "Oh, we've got good news. The Queen has reincarnated. I'm her new successor. But, because we helped you, I will only have to serve 500 years as queen, then I can reincarnate too, and Selena can serve her 500 years. Isn't that great?"

             "500 years. Isn't that a little long?" Landon asked.

             "Not when you've already been serving for over 2,000. Most queens must serve for 5,000 years. We just got 90% of that hacked off. We're not greedy," Selena replied.

             "That's wonderful" Jamie said. She actually had done some work to shorten their term. What that was, has been lost to time. After more talking, and after Jamie's spirit and Landon had time to think about their old times together, it was time for them to have their memories wiped.

             "Thank you so much for everything," Landon said.

             "No problem," Tera said and shook his hand.

             "Remember me always," Selena whispered in his ear as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

             "Ok, it's time. Selena take my hand. Oh, how'd the chant go?" Tera said. 

             "I think it went like this……."

              "Thanks, thank you for coming. Oh, it was a pleasure. Thanks, thanks for coming. It was nice meeting you. Glad you could make it. Thank you for coming," Landon and Jamie repeated over and over as they said goodbye to each and every guest. They noticed some interesting couples leaving together. Eric and Gina had been reported to have slow-danced for every single slow-dance song there was. Belinda and Eddie Zimmerhoff were going to grab some coffee together. Dean hadn't hit on a girl, which was interesting all in itself. "Looks like we turned the social hierarchy upside down," Landon joked.

              "Yeah, it was about time it died," Jamie said smiling.

              "I agree," Landon said pulling her into his arms. "You know what else I think?" Landon asked.

              "No, what?" Jamie said, already knowing the answer.

              "I think I love you," Landon whispered.

              "Gosh, no. Are you serious? I'm just joking, I already knew that. I love you too," Jamie replied.

              "Oh, you do?" Landon said.

              "Yeah, I do," Jamie replied. Then the two were quiet, and just enjoyed the silence as the sun set, thankful to know that they would still be together when it rose again. 

Author's Note: That is the last chapter, I'm going to write an epilogue though. ~Alyssa


	12. EpilogueDeja Vu

Title: Second Chance in Disguise-Epilogue

Author's Penname: Alyssa Smith

E-mail: alyssasmithfanficwriter@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own A Walk to Remember, duh!

Author's Note: This is the epilogue and end of the story. Yep, the end. Thank you for all the great reviews and I'll check on it more often. By the way, have any of you read the Fingerprints Series by Melinda Metz? I love it. If you have, please e-mail me. As always, R&R. Okay I realize it's a little confusing. At the end I complete the couple pairings, if you didn't get it from the story~Alyssa

          "The End" Faith Hope Carter said as she joined hands with her classmates and took a bow. The applause was deafening loud as the actors went off stage to join their families in celebration. They had just finished performing the finale to the spring play, "A Walk to Remember." It had been obvious from the start that Faith would be given the role, her mother and father had written it. 

            The play had been about a guy who was a troublemaker and part of the popular crowd. He had been given the punishment of starring in the school play and tutoring kids after he had put a classmate's life in danger. Overwhelmed, he asked the minister's daughter for help, and they became close. But when she approached him in school, he blew her off. By the end of the story, they were in love, yet the girl died, leaving him all alone. The older folks of the town knew it had an eerie similarity to the lives of her parents, only her father hadn't blown her mother off, and she hadn't died. But besides that, nothing else seemed to be much different with the story. 

            "You were great," Jamie Sullivan Carter said, wrapping her arms around Faith and giving her a hug. "Wasn't she Landon?" Jamie asked her husband.

           "You were wonderful dear, the star of the show," Landon said to his daughter.

           "Thanks. Well I wasn't the complete star of the show, Anthony, Samantha, and Ellie were way important too," Faith replied.

           "Hey Faith! So how was I? Was I an excellent Daniel?" Ellie asked Faith, and then leaned in closer and whispered, "My mom, Belinda, says that character was based on her. But don't tell anyone else that."

            "Don't worry, I won't. You were excellent. Oh hey Samantha!" Faith replied, and then greeted her best friend.

            "Hey, ok, so how was my performance as Wendy also known as my mom?" Samantha said with a smile. "So, how was it kissing the big man on campus, Faith? Was that real romance I saw going on because I do not think Anthony can act that well," Samantha teased. Faith blushed and checked to see if her parents had heard. Luckily they hadn't, their parents were too busy talking about the play and the good old days. Another family approached the talking parents and Faith gulped. It was Anthony's parents, Dean and Gina. If they were over there then Anthony would be…..

             "Ummm, hi Samantha, Ellie……Faith," Anthony said, pausing before muttering her name. 

             "Hey Anthony. You were terrific. Well, nice talking to you. Ellie and I have to go do this thing," Samantha spoke up.

             "We do? ouch! _Oh yeah! That thing_, with the things at the place and the uhhh yeah. Bye!" Ellie said, realizing Samantha's purpose. 

             "Okay, bye," Anthony and Faith managed to get out, both of them were strongly tongue-tied. 

             "So…uhhhhhh….you were great. You look pretty too. Not that your not pretty normally but you were extra-pretty tonight in your costume and yeah," Anthony managed to utter and drifted on.

             "Thanks. You looked great too, and your acting was excellent. Soooo…." Faith replied and they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

             "Yeah, well, uhh, not all of it was, uhhh acting. Ummmm….do you want to go grab something to eat. My treat," Anthony said, breaking the silence. He looked Faith straight in the eyes, waiting for the answer.

             "I'd love to. Let me just ask my parents," Faith replied with a smile on her face, the tension broken.

             "Sure," Anthony said, and he too started to form a large grin on his face. 

             "Mom, can Anthony and I go grab something to eat?" Faith said, tugging on her mother's sleeve.

             "Sure," Jamie replied and added in "be home by midnight."

             "Don't worry, I will," Faith said giving her mother a quick hug. 

             "Interesting. Looks like there's a little something going on between Landon and Jamie's daughter and Dean and Gina's son. Good girl mixed with bad boy. Does anyone else feel a sense of déjà vu?" Eric said when Faith was out of earshot. 

              "Your right, it does seem like history is repeating itself," Belinda said, wrapped in Eddie's arms, "well not completely. I mean, Ellie gets along with Faith fine."

             "Yeah. Who would've thought at the beginning of our senior year we'd end up in these marriages. I never would've thought that Dean and I would have Anthony," Gina said.

             "I never thought I'd marry Dean's old girlfriend and have Samantha. Heck, I never knew my kid would be Jamie Sullivan's daughter's best friend," Eric said.

             "Well it just goes to show, anything can happen," Jamie said.

            "What are you staring at?" Faith said, laughing. 

            "You." Anthony replied, smiling.

            "Do you expect me to fall for that cheesy line?" Faith teased.

            "What line? I wasn't using some cheesy line. Anyways, if I was, it at least proves I have genuine interest in its purpose, and you should be flattered," Anthony shot back.

            "Oh, ok. I'm flattered that you'd waste your breath on a cheesy line. What were your intentions anyways using that line? What were you trying to get out of it?" Faith asked.

            "Hey, I didn't use a cheesy line. Do you really want to learn my intentions because I don't know how to reveal it," Anthony said leaning closer.

            "Hmmm, well there's something you should know about me. I like getting to the point, I don't like the pre-junk that most people pull. So whatever your intentions were, just show me. If I don't approve, I'll say so," Faith said.

            "Right to the point? Ok," Anthony said and leaned in for a kiss. 

            "Ha! Our plan worked. Good job Samantha. I _knew_ the stage would help. Okay, we've accomplished getting Faith a guy. Now onto us, who should we match up with us?" Ellie said excitedly from behind her hiding place. 

            "Hmmm, well I'm thinking Jack would be nice for you, and Sam would be nice for me," Samantha began.

THE END

Eric and Tracy: Samantha

Dean and Gina: Anthony

Landon and Jamie: Faith

Eddie and Belinda: Ellie


End file.
